Currently, there exists only a terminal for public network business that is man-machine interaction communication or human interaction communication. A terminal access method for this type of communication is described as shown in FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a terminal access process in the prior art. This process can comprise the following steps:
In step 101, the Base Station (BS) sends out a paging message PAG-ADV, which carries MAC address, paging cycle and Deregistration identifier (DID) of the Machine to Machine (M2M) terminal. DID is used to identify Idle Mode M2M terminals.
Therein, a page period is the period according to which the BS sends PAG-ADV to a terminal. As the identifier allocated for the terminal when it is in free mode, DID can identify the terminal uniquely, and requires less bits comparing with the MAC address.
In step 102, after receiving the PAG-ADV signaling, the terminal starts a random access process according to the received resource information used for random access.
In step 102, the resource information used for random access could be the system information received via the superframe header, or the received system configuration information.
Then, the process shown in FIG. 1 is finished.
It can be seen from the process in FIG. 1 that a terminal is taken as an individual to interact with BS in order to implement random access.
In M2M technology, a M2M terminal can be accessed according to an access process similar to that shown in FIG. 1. However, in the access process shown in FIG. 1, the BS interacts with terminals the same as with individuals, and there are a number of M2M services with a very large amount of M2M terminals involved. For example, a cell can have a capacity of tens of thousands or hundreds of thousands of M2M terminals, if all these M2M terminals are accessed at the same time according to the access process shown in FIG. 1, a network access congestion may happen, and BS is incapable of accessing a large amount of M2M terminal at the same time.